


Hidden, a horror fiction | FictionPress

by MarkedClassified



Category: Short Stories for the Bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedClassified/pseuds/MarkedClassified





	Hidden, a horror fiction | FictionPress

January 9th, 2018

I came home today to see a note on my window. It says, "Hello.". Probably a friend playing a prank, so I washed it off. They think they can give me the creeps by writing a note on my window? Fools, I read horror for fun.

Made myself a cheap dinner tonight. Living alone has its perks; you can eat leftover $2 chicken from Popeyes and no one judges you.

January 12th, 2018

I found another note. Not on my window this time, but on my loose papers I have stuck to my fridge. This time my friends wrote, "I like you.". I should stop inviting them over, this is starting to get annoying.

This time I ate dinner while watching TV, and there was this strange ad between shows. It wasn't very memorable, but it was odd. I think it was about some kind of home insurance or security? Maybe I should get one.

January 15th, 2018

Okay, this is just irritating. I called my friends and they said they haven't been leaving notes around my house but I know they're lying. A new note was left on my pillow when I came home from work that said, "You have a lovely smell.". Who else knows what I smell like other than my friends? Who else would care to know/would have noticed what I smell like? Christ, I'm going to change the lock on my door tomorrow and see if these "little notes" stop.

February 11th, 2018

The notes haven't stopped. I don't know who the fuck is doing this but I am freaking out. I've locked my windows, barricaded my doors and am now hiding in my room. I went out and bought a ton of water and canned items, so I should be okay for a while. I can still pay bills and such because I still have access to the internet, so it's like I won't run out of power or anything, but I quit my job so the money is going to run out at some point. There have been four notes since my last entry:

"I see you.", was on my bathroom mirror.

"I hear you.", was on the back of my closet door.

"I love you.", was on my dresser.

"Find me.", was taped to the TV.

February 28th, 2018

There is someone else in this house. I swear it. Last night I was trying to sleep and I heard crunching. It took me a minute to figure out just what it was, but I'm sure of it now. It was someone chewing. The notes, the food slowly missing, it all makes sense. That doesn't make me any less terrified.

March 3rd, 2018

I woke up to find another note.

"FIND ME."

I'm scared, but I have an idea. God help me.

March 5th, 2018

They're in the walls. That's how they've been able to spy on me. I found a chunk of drywall cut out and gutted, and I stuck my head in only to see food wrappers, cans, and human waste.

March 10th, 2018

Today I left a note for them in the walls. It reads:

"I don't want to play this game anymore. I want you to leave."

I don't know what will happen or how they will react, but I hope they respect my wishes. They did say they loved me, after all.


End file.
